


You're poison

by delicatelingon



Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Halloween, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: Beth loved Halloween.Mingling and making small talk was one of Beth’s secret powers, the reason why she had been elected the president of the PTA two years in a row. However, the mere notion that Rio might show had her both anticipate and dread his arrival.“Chill Beth.” Annie walked up to her, nibbling on what looked like a bloody finger.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841950
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	You're poison

Annie had helped Beth most of the afternoon to set their Halloween party up at Boland Bubbles. Ruby stopped by with a scarry window they placed in the bathroom, a ghost looking like it’s begging to be let out with bloody handprints and writing.  
Beth hoped it would make at least one person jump when they opened the door to be greeted with the sight.  
They helped her with the final touches, making sure they had snacks and drinks as planned for the evening, then dragging her away to rest for an hour before they all would meet up at her house to put on their costumes.

Beth had decided to go classic, a black velvet dress hugging her body and a teasing cut in the front, stopping just under her knees and with her favorite black pumps. A shade lighter foundation which had been a feat to find, red lips, her haired styled with waves and sultry eyes. Annie helped her paint puncture wounds to her jugular, blood smudged around it and two vampire fangs to put on her canines for a complete look.

Borrowing Beth’s white-as-a-sheet-foundation as Annie called it, her costume for the year was Liv in iZombie. Bleach blond hair, black around the eyes and a bit of red to create a look of being dead and a black little dress.  
Ruby and Stan hade decided for a couple’s costumes, dressing as Men in Black with suits and skinny ties. Ruby was dancing around with a drink in her hand with her black sunglasses on singing to _“here comes the men in black, galaxy defenders…”_

For some unknown reason (to Beth anyway) Dean had decided to _not_ dress as Dracula to match her, and instead gone for Shaggy in Scooby-doo.  
Her husband was a dork.

Their wonderful staff was invited, a handful of retailers and various business associates as well as a few friends.

Beth was nervous, butterfly in her stomach- drinking bourbon to keep them in check nervous. They were leaving in ten to meet up with Dean and Stan who was in charge to set food and drinks out.

A week ago Rio and Mick had been “overseeing” as the girls printed money in the backroom, things were better between them, she was still convinced that his “showing up” and “checking in” was just to rub in the fact that he was the “boss”.

It wasn’t unusual for him to step a little to close to her, tuck a strand if hair behind her ear, looking soft and nice and forgiving, only to tell her she was in his way (or that one time he told her she had something in her teeth).

He could be nice, cut her some slack. Teasing her, stepping up to her when she was showing him the crisp sheets of money, when he was inspecting a new batch before she would cut it up. His nose in her ponytail breathing her in, a hand next to hers on the table, caging her in, and she would stutter and stand a little taller and curse him out internally.

Rubbing her neck and shoulder with his long fingers, after sitting hunched over the books with him by her side. Kneading knots and trailing tendons with long strokes of his palm.

She, Annie and Ruby was pulling an all-nighter, Rio and Mick had showed up sometimes after midnight inspecting their work so far and then settled down with business of their own. Rio kept his distance and Beth felt a little grateful, how could she ever explain the pull she still felt to him?

They had been laughing and goofing off, almost forgetting they had company. Sleep-deprivation mixed with too much coffee topped up with bourbon certainly didn’t help. Changing their topic from creepster Johnson in Beth’s drop off lane to the upcoming Halloween party, planning out loud what to wear and what to bake. Rio had chimed in, asking if his invitation had gotten lost in the mail. _‘Surely, he as a silent partner would be expected to show up?’  
_After gaping at him, looking like a fish searching for food in a fish tank, Beth had stuttered out that as a _silent_ partner, he was most definite not expected to show up, only then Annie had given her two cents. ‘ _Yeah Beth, Rio and his plus one is surely invited_ ’, gesturing to Mick. Beth couldn’t really distinguish _who_ Annie was being snarky to, her or Rio?

Flitting around the showroom moving things _just so_ , making sure it all looks perfect. Pumpkins with grave light lit at the entrance, spiderwebs in the corner and a smoke machine filling the floor with heavy mist and paired with dramatic music creating an illusion of an eerie evening.

One of Beth’s craft tables were set up as a makeshift snack table, with eyeball pops, creepy homemade crackers and cheese, a variety of food all made out to look scary. Cauldrons with punch and a smidge of dried ice making it pour over and down the sides, looking poisonous rather than appetizing.

Beth _loved_ Halloween.

Mingling and making small talk was one of Beth’s secret powers, the reason why she had been elected the president of the PTA two years in a row. However, the mere notion that Rio _might_ show had her both anticipate and dread his arrival.

“Chill Beth.” Annie walked up to her, nibbling on what looked like a bloody finger.

“I am chill.”

“No, you’re not. He might not even show.”

“…” She couldn’t even think of a response, she wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Couldn’t decide if she would be more disappointed if he did show, or not.

“Let’s get you a drink.”

She’s talking to Eric when it feels like the air crackles, her small hairs on the back of her neck stands and goosebumps erupts over her arms. Eric tells her something and she misses it, excusing herself. Walking around she make small talks, keeping him in the periphery making sure he can’t interact with her.

Mick had showed up looking like a mummy, wrapped in layers of cotton cloth only leaving cracks for his eyes and mouth. Rio showed up all dressed in black, as per usual, _quelle surprise_.

Dean asks for attention, holding a short speech in his goofy looking goatee and lime-green shirt, Beth begrudgingly takes a side next to him. When he puts an arm around her waist, she leaves it there for a few seconds, and then stepping out of it. As he thanks her for all her help intending to kiss her, she offers her cheek. She notices the disappointment in his eyes, and she wished it mattered. 

He corners her. Catching her off guard in the small kitchen intendent for ‘personnel only’. It’s small, having a high table with four chairs, a half- fridge and freezer, two microwaves and a sink. Beth had tried to make it look warmer, like a home, but she was hoping that when they made enough of a profit, they would remodel this area too.

“You look good.” He’s leaning against the door to the kitchen, affectively cutting away her only means of escape, a glass in each hand.

“Thanks.” She spends a moment longer with her head in the fridge, pretending to rummage around for more snacks, not finding what she’s looking for to compose herself. Should they really be alone together?

“Let’s have a toast for partnering up once again.”

He offers her one of the drinks he’s brought with him, it’s something about the way he speaks that makes Beth know it isn’t his first. His words sound softer, somehow.

She excepts it and tells him, “we’re not partners.”

“No?”

“You call all the shots. Tells me to jump and expects me to ask, how high?”

“Oh, but do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Jump?”

“No.”

They sip on their drinks, stealing glances of each other and Beth wonders when he’ll let her leave.

He asks her in a playful tone, “not gonna’ be a good host an offer me a snack?”

Setting down her drink she picks up a plate, holding cookies with spiders on top, “would you care for a spider- cookie?” Asking in a too sweet- sugary voice, the one makes men a little weaker in the knees.

“You don’t have more of those eyeball pops?” He gives her a half- grin.

“Sorry, you’re shit out of luck, kid.” She sets the plate down on the counter again.

“Kid?”

“Yeah, kid, I _know_ I’m older than you.”

He throws his head back and laughs, she sees two extremely pointy canines, is he her Dracula?

“Oh you do?”

“Mhm.”

“So that means you get to call me kid?”

“Yup. It’s a way for me to establish dominance.”

An amused smile spreads across Rio’s face and a warmth Beth hasn’t seen in his eyes in a long time makes its presence.

“Oh yeah,” and then he’s pulling her to him, turning them around, pushing her against the door and grinds himself against her, between her open legs. “Feel dominate?”

His hands are holding onto her bare arms. Her heart beats loudly in her chest and her knees trembles and it takes everything in her not to moan.

“Dean’s here.”

“I don’t give a fuck about him.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

He looks at her and then steps away, sits down on a highchair still drink in hand. Pulling out a chair and bringing it closer to him, “come on. A drink at least for old time sake.”

They talk about this and that, it’s relaxed, Annie pops her head in, takes the plate and excuses herself, bailing as soon as she can. Beth found more witch-brew in the fridge, topping them up and they start with talking business and moves on. He asks her when she’s leaving Dean and she tells him it’s none of his business.

It’s just… He looks at her like _that._ More than once.

They’ve reached that sweet spot when you’re gooey inside. It’s that edge they’re tethering. Too alike but always off.

Beth’s drunk. _So, so drunk,_ she stands up to get a glass of water and Rio has to grab her to steady her. She drinks her water and excuses herself to the bathroom.

After peeing she has a serious talk with herself to the mirror, that’s how drunk she is. It’s the good kind of drunk though.  
It didn’t help that when she pushed the door open the ghost in the window across the room had all been forgotten and she almost peed her pants right then and there.

The way Rio’s looking at her right now has subtly grinding her cunt against the highchair, egging herself on.

“You’re squirming.”

“I’m aware.”

“Why?”

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you want to fuck me.” There’s no way Beth would dare to utter those words if she weren’t so far down the rabbit hole this night.

He stares at her, before slowly trailing his eyes down her body, taking her in and then he turns, slamming back what’s left in his glass. Gliding off the highchair letting his feet it the floor he grabs her by the arm pulling her along, he seems annoyed and Beth can’t make out what he’s muttering to himself.  
Opening the door to a back office, one they use when they sometimes go over the books, out of sight. He pulls her inside and kicks the door shut, he’s breathing heavily as he looks at her.

“Do, you always have to push? Can’t you just ever shut the fuck up.” It’s said more to himself then to her. “Turn around.”

When Beth are frozen in her spot, not knowing what’s going on.

“Turn. Around.” He says with the bite he uses with her when he thinks she’s being ridiculous.

Turning around slowly, eyes flicker to the brown crinkled leather sofa, definitely not from this millennia and a desk, neat stacks of papers and a penholder. Behind it an older leather chair matching the couch.

Feeling Rio’s hand pressing between her shoulder blades he guides her to the desk, pressing her face down to it having her to brace herself with her hands. He’s back to mumbling and she doesn’t catch what he is saying more snippets like ‘ _I’ll show her’_ and _‘know who’s in charge’_.

One hand is pushing her down the other is fumbling with the zipper of her dress, tearing it down her body. Once he’s gotten her dress halfway off it catches around her waist, he tears her panties down. Then his hands back between her shoulder blades, holding her down and she can feel the chilled air on her wet cunt.

His other hand his stroking her ass cheeks and she feels him bending forward, stroking his bearded face against one cheek, taking a big bite of her ass before sucking. When he’s done, he strokes the bruised patch with his finger. Sliding his finger between her legs, he gently traces her slit.

“Turn around.” He grabs her roughly by her elbow swirling her towards him, her intoxicated state makes her a little dizzy. Pulling on her dress to try and get it off completely the fabrics bunched up and the zipper wont glide he abandons it. “Get down”.

She gets down on the floor, sitting naked in front of him on her knees, holding onto the top that’s caught around her waist, presenting her chest to him.

Unbuckling his pants, he pulls them and his underwear down, taking a hold on her head, grabbing her hair roughly, making her look up to him. Running his cock on her chest, leaking pre-cum over her tits, Beth opens her mouth in anticipation.

“Nuhu,” he breathes to her.

Watching mesmerized how he gets himself off, marking her with his cum, coming all over her tits, her collarbone, hitting her chin, he breathes hard as he looks at her.

He tightens his hold on her hair forcing her to stand up and pushes her backwards until the back of her knees hits the couch and he lays her down. Crawling from the foot end he stops when he’s reached her cunt.  
Putting one of her feet on the floor and one leg over his shoulder, he drags his lower lip from the bottom of her cunt all the way up. He licks and sucks, every time she seems to reach the point of no return, he stops licking her where she wants him the most and gives her sloppy kisses.

Tensing, about to reach her peek he stops, backtracks, tells her, “relax.” Tells her to take what he’s giving.  
He makes her come by pressing his plump lower lip against her clit rubbing small circles.

As she’s catching her breath, he licks beside her cunt, blowing gently against it. He nuzzles it, electing a jolt from her, but he presses her down and ends with sucking on her skin to the side. Satisfied with his mark, he licks to soothe it.

“I’m gonna’ mark this cunt up too,” he tells her.

She shivers at his promise.

He pulls her down towards him until he can have her on his cock. They’ve barely spoken since he took her to the backroom and he isn’t about to do that now.  
Fucking her roughly he holds himself up, looking down on his marking of cum on her chest. When he starts to cum, he pulls out finishing on her little patch of hair, soft curls being coated with him.

Resting his head briefly against her tummy before he stands up and buckles his jeans.

Returning with some paper, drying up her skin on her upper body, leaving wet cum in her cleavage. When she tries to take the paper from him to wipe between her legs, he snatches his hand back.  
Instead he tosses the paper in the trash and picks up her discarded panties. He dresses her, puts her panties on and she can feel the fabric getting soaked, he pulls up her dress and makes sure her bra is in place, taking satisfaction of the wetness his left behind in the crevice.

His hand slides in between her legs, pressing two fingers in, the only thing that holds the barrier is her underwear.

Telling her gruffly, “This is mine.”

When she defiantly steels his gaze, he removes his hand and slaps her cunt lightly, grabbing her chin with his other hand. Holding onto her face so she can’t move, not letting her tear her eyes away from his, he curls his hand but two finger sliding in under her underwear, fucking her roughly before he rubs on her.  
It takes her very little to come on his fingers. He pulls them out and brings them up to her lips, “open.” He growls as she cleans them up, sucking and licking.

Before he lets her chin go, he tells her darkly, “You. Are. Mine.”

“No.”

“You are.”

He sinks his teeth in her neck, draining her body of her bloody, pulling out just as her heart beats faintly.  
Watching the reamaining blood trickle down, he nuzzles her cleavage, her blood mixed with him.  
  


Stroking her hair away from her face, he watches her take her last breath. 

"Now, we're even."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very fast writen Halloween fic, so I apologize for any typos, etc. I hope you can enjoy it anyway (I wanted to get it out there!).
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
